


Bouquets of sunshine

by Libika



Series: Tumblr Prompts : Magi only. [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, flower symbolism, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood friend can sometimes be more than just that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> First magi prompt, for Fancy-sandwich! It is a Alihaku story, set in an alternate universe~ I hope you'll like it, Shii !

**_White lilacs: Youthful innocence and humility._ **

 

 If there was one thing Hakuryuu liked, it was plants. When he was a child, he would often pester his brothers and sister to go to the park, or do some gardening. There, he would take care of the flowers, and give them as much love as he could. Despite his siblings’ complains, they were happy to see the little boy talking to plants.

 

  No matter how strange it may seem.

 

  Hakuryuu proceeded to study and learn anything possible about them. Their meanings, how long it took them to grow, how many species there was, anything he could put his hands on. No one, not even his sister to whom he was very close, knew why he had such a passion for plants. They had no idea about it, until one day, Hakuryuu barged into the living room, begging his brothers to buy him a book about plants, and some seeds.

 

  Sadly, despite his enthusiasm, which was delighting to see in such a young boy, he didn’t have any friends. He was kind, and tried to share his knowledge with others, but no one wanted to talk to him. He was shy, but surely, this couldn’t be the only reason. Unfortunately, or fortunately in some cases, he was clever. Far more clever than any child of his age.

 

  Which was why he quickly understood why people were avoiding him.

 

  At first, he thought it was because they found him weird. Until he took a long, thoughtful look at his face in the mirror. He never paid much attention to it, but he knew that his scar must look awful. When he was seven, his parents died in a fire, at a restaurant not far from their neighborhood. The fire managed to spread to his school, which was next to it. No one was gravely injured, but half of his face got burned.

 

  When Hakuyuu and Hakuren arrived at the hospital, they truly thought their little brother was beyond any hope. Half of his body was covered in burns, more or less serious, and even the doctors were skeptical about his recovery. *He was screaming and crying, even kicking the nurses in the process. No one knew what to do with this poor, panicked boy. They had to keep him on anesthesia for days.

 

  In the end, he recovered.

 

  But rumours began spreading. Children easily get manipulated by what their parents tell them, or what other children are talking about. Since Hakuryuu’s mother was known for causing mayhem everywhere, her affairs were quite well-known, parents often thought that their children would be in danger, if they became friends with one of her own kids. They thought the fire wasn’t accidental.

 

  Unfortunately, for them at least, it was indeed accidental.

 

If he had thought about it very carefully, Hakuryuu would have realized that his passion for flowers began.

 

**_Gloxinia: Love at first sight._ **

 

  It was a few weeks after he came back from the hospital. His siblings took a break from their respective jobs. For once, they decided to go on a family outing. A nice meal at a small restaurant, followed by a walk in the park. Hakuryuu was sitting on the grass, alone. His siblings tried to talk to him, even make jokes, but nothing seemed to work. His friends in elementary school didn’t talk to him anymore.

 

  He tried hard.

 

 Really, he tried hard.

 

 While sitting on the grass, he noticed a boy. The boy seemed to be around his age, and was also alone, sitting on a bench. He had a small picture books, similar to the ones Hakuryuu owned. His hair was blond, shining because of the sun, with golden eyes. He was wearing a turquoise shirt, short-sleeved, with a white short and a pair of equally short black boots. But, he had a sad expression on his face.

 

  The blue haired boy never saw him there before. He probably moved in the city recently. Hakuryuu was a bit scared, but still wanted to try to talk to him. He didn’t seem to be like the other nasty children, and he wanted to comfort him. Standing up, he told his sister that he was just going to walk for a bit in the park. Hakuei agreed, but still warned him to not walk out of her sight.

 

  Moving towards the little boy, he noticed the few tears on his sweet, angelic face. He was trying to wipe them with his sleeve. When he noticed Hakuryuu, he stayed silent, looking at him, as if waiting for some kind of response from the other boy. He didn’t seem to mind about the blue haired boy’s burns.

 

  “Hum, I saw you. From there.” He said it with a shy, with a dash of embarrassment, voice. “You seemed really, really sad. Why are you sad?” He was not expecting an answer.

 

  “My mommy…she went very far away. And my daddy was sleeping, but he didn’t wake up. My Uncy always tells me they won’t come back…” He was crying a bit more, now. Hakuryuu sat next to him, understanding that this boy went through the same thing as he did. He didn’t possess any visible scars, but his heart was wounded.

 

“My mommy and daddy are very far away too… And no one wants to be my friend.” Hakuryuu felt a small on his own, soft and warm. He looked up, noticing that the other boy was squeezing his hand very tightly. The little blond raised his head, his golden orbs still glistering.

 

“Why? You’re super nice to me!” He really seemed concerned by what Hakuryuu told him. For the blue haired boy, this was a first. He never met a child like this one. He blushed a bit more, thinking about what to say next.

 

He pointed a finger at his face.

 

“They think I look scary. Because of that.”  The blond boy put his other hand on the other’s face, where the burn was. His small, tiny, little hand was warm and soothing. He wasn’t crying anymore, but seemed worried.

 

“Did…did it hurt?” He said with a shy voice, almost like a whisper.

 

“…Yeah. But I am okay now! I have my sister, and my brothers! They’re super nice to me!” Hakuryuu said with a happier tone than before. And he was honest with the boy. His siblings were a blessing. He let out a small laugh.

 

The blond chuckled a bit, taking his book. Hakuryuu noticed the cover, and asked about it.

 

“What’s it about?” He said it, pointing at the book.

 

“Flowers! My uncy loves flowers, and he has a big shop, next to the park!” The blond’s eyes seemed to be shining with such happiness, the blue haired one was taken aback.

 

“That’s so cool! Hey, can I come visit you?” Hakuryuu was so happy to have found a friend. His first friend.

 

“Yeah sure! Ah! I didn’t tell you my name! I’m Ali Baba!” the blond took Hakuryuu’s hand in his own, beaming. His cheeks were pink and his smile dazzling like the sun. The blue haired boy returned the smile, squeezing the other’s hand. They had just met, but Ali Baba was the first child who wanted to be his friend.

 

He didn’t noticed his siblings chuckling, a bit far from where they were.

 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Hakuryuu!”

 

Hakuryuu remembered. Right now, it has been a month since he met Ali Baba. He could go the flower almost every day, since his summer vacation wasn’t over yet. The shop was absolutely wonderful. Roses, petunias, lilies, tulips, orchids! He never saw so many flowers in one place. He wanted to learn more about them. He wanted to talk about them with his friend.

 

Hakuyuu understood perfectly, and bought him as much books as he could.

 

**_Iris: Faith, cherished friendship, promise in love, hope, valor and my compliments._ **

 

Today was the end of the holidays, and school’s return. Hakuryuu didn’t really like school. He liked learning new things, and the teachers were nice, but children were still looking at him strangely. He hoped it would get better. When he visited Ali Baba yesterday, he learnt that sadly, they weren’t in the same school. His uncle, a tall man named Sinbad, reassured him, saying that Hakuryuu could come anytime.

 

So he did.

 

Sometimes, when his siblings were busy with work, it would be Sinbad who’d come pick him up at school. Ali Baba and him would spend hours talking and playing and reading. Just like his uncle, the blond loved flowers. Because of his smile when he was explaining something about them, Hakuryuu came to love them too. And so, this is how his obsession, as his brother Hakuren liked to call it, began.

 

He loved flowers, and he loved Ali Baba.

 

For him, it was enough.

 

His only wish as a child was that things remained this way. That he and Ali Baba would always be together.

 

For he was the only person who didn’t judge him on how he looked.

 

**_Red Rose: Love, respect._ **

He actually did like going to school. Learning new things was interesting, and the teachers were nice too. But he didn’t like people talking behind his back. Middle school was the time when young teenagers became quite mean to each other. People were often saying how he was weird, because of his burn or his passion for flowers.

 

But he managed to make some friends.

 

There was a girl, in his P.E class who was quiet, but kind. Her name was Morgiana. What shocked him was her strength. Once, a boy was making fun of her red hair, and since he didn’t want to stop, she punched the wall next to him, strongly enough to almost break it. The boy was so scared he run away crying. He never bothered her after that.

 

Hakuryuu and her became friends quite quickly. School became easier to go to.  She glared at any person who looked at him strangely.

 

Usually, on Fridays, after his biology class, he’d pay a visit to Ali Baba. In seven years, both of them were fourteen now, they had grown quite a bit. Hakuryuu was a bit taller than the blond. Usually, unless something happened, Ali Baba was at the shop around four in the afternoon. He had decided to give his uncle some help. The shop was bigger than before, and there were more and more clients. Today, the blond was watering some red roses outside of the shop. He was wearing a green apron , with a black t-shirt under it and white pants that reached his ankles. He seemed to be sweating a bit, but it was normal. After all, the weather was scorching hot these days. And it wasn’t the only thing that was hot…

 

“Oh, Hakuryuu! Come here!” He came out of his reverie when he heard his friend’s voice, beckoning him to come.

 

“Hey, Ali Baba. Working hard at the shop as usual? You seem to have a lot of clients these days.” Ali Baba put his watering can inside of the shop, Hakuryuu next to him.

 

“It has been hellish! I don’t know how uncle Sinbad handles it! But his friend comes to help sometimes. Since the White day, people don’t stop coming to buy roses.” The blond gave him a dazzling smile, and Hakuryuu wanted to keep this image forever in his heart.

 

He suddenly remembered why he came in the first place.

 

“Hum, Ali Baba?” _Oh no, my voice’s too shaky. Calm down, Hakuryuu. Calm down. You give him the present, and you run as fast as you can. Easy. Easy._

“Yes Hakuryuu? What’s the matter? You’re as red as a crayfish!” Ali Baba’s laugher filled the place. _Hakuryuu is really red. Oh my god, don’t blush Ali Baba, don’t blush or he’s going to notice._ He , as calmly as he could, watched Hakuryuu frantically searching something in his bag.

“I-I…Here!” He put the present in Ali Baba’s hands.

 

“Hakuryuu, that’s-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the blue haired boy ran away from the shop, under the surprised eyes of some customers and Sinbad.

 

The latter was smiling.

 

_Ah, youthful love. Such a cute thing._

**_Forsythia: Anticipation._ **

****

“For how long is he going to stay in his room?” Hakuren, Hakuei and Hakuyuu were sitting in the kitchen. It has been a week since Hakuryuu gave his present to Ali Baba, and ran away from the shop like a thief. His siblings were worried. Only Hakuei wasn’t, for some reason unknown to her older brothers.

 

“I don’t know Hakuyuu. But he has been like that since he came back from the flower shop, last Friday.” Hakuren took a sip of his beer, while Hakuei was drinking some tea. He continued. “I think it has something to do with Ali Baba. Did they have a fight?” Hakuei put her cup on the table, and answered her brother’s question.

 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a fight. Remember this present he was working on? He gave it to him.” She waited for a reaction from her brothers. They understood what she was meaning. His feelings for Ali Baba were obvious. He tried to hide it, but each time he was next to the blond, he would try to act gentlemanly, and blush furiously each time he saw Ali Baba’s smile. With his golden orbs shining brightly. Or when he gave him a hand at the shop, and his hand would touch the other’s.

 

They let out a sigh.

 

“Let me guess, he ran away right after giving him the present?” Hakuyuu said. His youngest brother probably did something like this. He knew Hakuryuu. He is the type of boy who acts like a knight in shining armor in front of their crush, but is deep down one big dorky boy.

 

_Yeah. That’s exactly Hakuryuu._

They sighed again. Despite their wish to help their brother, they knew that he had to do it on his own. Still, they thought that he shouldn’t have run away. After all, he wasn’t going to be rejected.

 

Quite the opposite, actually.

 

**_Jonquil: Love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, desire for affection returned._ **

****

_I’m such an idiot._

 

Hakuryuu was in room, laying on his bed while hugging one of his pillows. He felt like an idiot for running away. And now, there he was, sulking in his room. He was looking at some photos, that he took these last seven years. Each one of them had a flower next to it. His attention was attracted by the one with some yellow tulips, white camellias and gardenias.

 

Yellow tulips because Ali Baba’s smile was as dazzling as the sun itself. White camellias because he was just too adorable to be real. And finally, gardenias for the blond’s loveliness and his own secret feelings.

The picture was a photo that he took a year ago. Sinbad and Hakuryuu’s siblings decided to plan a trip, inviting Ja’far, one of his friends. They went to the hot springs, and the place was wonderful. One night, he decided to take some photos. And he caught the perfect picture. Ali Baba, alone, near some tulips with the moon’s light illuminating his hair.

 

He never forgot that sight.

 

And wanted to see it again.

 

**_Ambrosia: Your love is reciprocated._ **

****

_You can do it Ali Baba!_ After a week without seeing Hakuryuu, he finally had the courage to go to his house, and confront him. He gave him such a wonderful bouquet. And he needed to confess to him.

 

White roses and lilies, mixed with primroses. The bouquet was an anguished declaration of love. Ali Baba thought that if it was possible to die from happiness, then, he would have died a week ago. He was thankful for Hakuryuu’s sister, who opened him the door, telling him to go upstairs. She told him that Hakuryuu was still in his room.

 

He took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

**_Palm leaves: Victory and success._ **

****

Hakuryuu heard someone knocking on the door of his bedroom. It must be his sister or one of his brothers.

 

“Go away!” His voice was barely muffled by his pillow.

 

“Hakuryuu, can you please open the door? It’s me!” The blue haired boy’s train of thoughts froze at this moment. Ali Baba was there. Without a second thought, without thinking, he opened the door.

 

Before he could even say anything, Ali Baba was hugging him tightly, resting his head on his chest. Hakuryuu wrapped his arms around the boy he loved.

 

“Ali Baba, why are you here? You know about it now…” He was letting go of his friend.

 

“Of course I know you idiot! I feel the same!”

 

Hakuryuu took stopped.

 

_Did I hear this correctly? He likes me? Ali Baba likes me too?_

“Really? Is it true? You like _like_ me?” He needed to make sure. This was too good to be true.

 

“I love you Hakuryuu!” Ali Baba was doing it again. That sweet, reassuring smile of his.

 

The blue haired boy gulped.

“Then…can I…kiss you and stuff?” He was probably red now, but didn’t care. Funny how one’s presence could instantly make you forget your worries.

 

Equally red, Ali Baba answered with a shy “yes”. Hakuryuu put his sweating hands on the blond’s cheeks, who had his eyes closed. He put his lips on the blond’s gently pressing them with his own. It wasn’t one of these big, grand kisses he saw in the movies but for him, it was better.

 

Way better.

 

Better than flowers.


End file.
